spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
We Don't Need Your Kind Here/Production
This subpage reflects the production of the 2019 political sitcom ''We Don't Need Your Kind Here'', which includes all the events that led up to and occurred during the series' run. Background In response to Travis' growing unpopularity as bureaucrat of the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki throughout the year of 2017, Kelpy G and fellow users created the Anti-Travis League on January 4, 2018 to block the passage, through fully democratic means, of an omnibus proposal that secretly gave massive leniency to content on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki. However, as weeks went by, fascist elements grew within the party. By the end of the month, Travis had been demoted from bureaucrat, stripped of his voting rights for two years, and the same fate was subliminally threatened upon anyone with the same views as him. However, during the spring of 2018, Kelpy G and DanzxvFan8275 saw the "fascist monster" the party had molded into, and they decided to tone down their aggression. Travis' voting rights were soon re-instated, and many of the fascist practices the Anti-Travis League used were soon banned from the wiki. The Anti-Travis League still had a determination to remove Travis and other far-left users to gain power on this wiki, however, but instead of using fascist methods such as unamendability and indimidation, Kelpy G decided that the movement would be better if it utilized what this wiki was made for—''SpongeBob SquarePants'' fanfiction. Talks for a spin-off that would send a message to dissaprove of communism, but at the same time act negatively towards fascism and anarcho-capitalism, began in the first week of May 2018. The show, titled "We Don't Need Your Kind Here" was then greenlighted on May 8, 2018. Due to difficulties on the wikis, and the decline of the Anti-Travis League, the show was put on hiatus two days after it was greenlighted. It stayed on hiatus for a total of 491 days. Kelpy G left the wiki on-and-off during that period, and the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki was temporarily shut down between September 13, 2018 and April 30, 2019, so it seemed unlikely that the show would ever air. Series When Kelpy G came back on the wiki on September 2, 2019, he was approached by users on Discord to re-start the series. He agreed, seeing it as the definite mark of return. On September 12, 2019, the first episode was released. On September 17, 2019, Kelpy G released a new title card for the series, saying that it was more mature and more reflective of the inspiration of the writing. The text at the bottom of the title card reads "''Based on true events of political tensions in the United States of America between 2015 and 2020." ''Kelpy G explained this by indicating the countless violent riots, unorthodox press, and divisions between family and friends during the United States Presidential Elections of 2016 and 2020. Also, the rating of the series was changed from A (indicating it's acceptable for all audiences to read) to C (indicating that it might be inappropriate for those under 13 to read). All title cards, except for the first part, are blank white, with crude drawings of objects in varying degrees of relation to the episode, and words stating "Part #" with "Name" underneath it. They are made using Microsoft Paint, the superior painting app. Getting Users On The Team On September 19, 2019, Kelpy G approached DanzxvFan8275, Locknloaded23, and The Terrible Travis, three users with a history of working on politically-based spin-off's, to work on the storyboards, to which they all accepted the offer. Kelpy G remains the sole actual writer, but that is not 100% definite. Category:2019 Category:We Don't Need Your Kind Here Category:Squidnerd Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Locknloaded23 Category:The Terrible Travis Category:Production Category:Maddox121